realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Enka of Esfera
The people of the sun have no fear of downpour or deluge, for they dwell like gods above the clouds. Enka is an Orcish kingdom on Esfera built atop tall mountains that rise above most rain clouds, affording them sanctuary from the near constant rains afflicting the rest of Esfera. History Enka was a mighty kingdom by the time the first "civilized" Elves and Humans discovered it. Of the many Orc tribes of its island, those who found their way up to the tops of the tall mountains thrived in dryness and comfort while the wet orcs below were either wiped out or enslaved to labor for their upland betters. The Visilusian explorer Bernaldo de Hombre was the first of his kind to discover Enka, and traded a bit of his country's products for some of the things Enkans had to offer. Despite the exotic foods, spices, and art available, the thing that appealed most to Bernaldo was the sheer amount of gold to be found in Enka. He returned a year later with an army of adventurer-mercenaries for what he thought would be a quick and profitable conquest. Few made it back to their ships alive, and returned to Visilusia and other ports with warning of the savagery of the Enkan Orc. In modern times the Enkans are traded with carefully, as they have set aside any idea of friendliness with the white Humans. While not openly hostile, they are very quick to turn a trade deal into a bloodbath. Government Enka is ruled by a mighty warrior-king, who leads his people through strength and wisdom. While traditionally the son of the deceased king inherits his father's throne, should the new king prove weak, it is expected that a new, more powerful family will usurp the throne, so that Enka as a whole does not become weak. While the great cities of Enka maintain a generaly degree of independence, they must pay tribute to the king, and are expected to muster warriors to aid if war is declared against a foe. This is hardly a problem, however, as Enkan warriors are eager to prove themselves in battle. Military The military of Enka is loosely organized, focused more on defeating enemies with overwhelming force and numbers than greater tactics. Most of the warriors fight with a weapon they favor, such as axe, spear, or club, and a shield, and do so savagely. Some also favor throwing spears, hurling rocks, or using slings, sometimes beginning this way before wading in to melee. Culture The population of Enka is entirely Orcish. Non-Orcs are treated warily as outsiders, and not too welcome in to most of the cities. A visitor without an Orc escort is considered an invader and will be captured at best. Llamas and alpacas are an important part of Enkan culture, treated as pack animals, beasts of burden, and sources of milk. Their meat is eaten on occasion, though it is rare and usually for holidays or other sacred ceremonies. The primary source of meat in Enka is the guinea pig. Each household in Enka is assumed to contain at least one miniature farm to raise guinea pigs, and they are popular pets for Orcish children. Other sources of meat include fish brought up from the lowlands, foxes, and birds that are hunted along the peaks. Gold and the Sun Gold is an important part of Enka, and the Orcs believe it represents the sun. The Enkans are chosen by the warm sun to dwell above the clouds and bask in its golden glow, and so they must venerate it with effigies and goldworks to show their respect, lest it cast them back down below the rainclouds. Despite this, gold is not hoarded or hidden, but shared freely and put on display. Hiding the gold would be like trying to hide the sun itself. While the practice has gone somewhat out of style, there remains a ritual whereby an enemy is dragged to the highest available peak, where the sun will hit them the closest, and pushed off, to smash and die against the cold, wet, and dark ground below. While a common religious practice in previous days, it is much less common now, though favored particularly against invaders, such as pirates. Locations Pakhu Mikhu The greatest city of the Enka. Despite being the capital and home of the king, few outsiders are ever allowed to see Pakhu Mikhu. Orcs from all over Enka travel to the great city to meet and trade. Tiazko One of the larger cities, with a major path down to the wet lowlands, many traders come through Tiazko. The Sun Gate on the other end of the city serves little use in modern times, though in the past criminals were thrown out of it, to die on the shores below. Affiliations Enka trades with the seagoing Human nations, but does not see them as allies, only possible enemies. They also trade with some Zephyrians, who find it easy to reach the tall cities of Enka. Notable Citizens King Huari The current King of Enka, a mighty warrior covered in golden tattoos. See Also Realm of Esfera. Category:Realm of Esfera Category:Nations